Tairyuu
by AliceRosaAzul
Summary: Akai Raiden a pesar de ser una escritora reconocida y ser catalogada como una persona de mente abierta no creía mucho en las historias que le contaban sobre los cambia forma o también conocidos como híbridos. Así que cuando se vea envuelta por personas que decían ser los dichosos cambia forma ¿Qué hará?
1. Chapter 1

_Los cambia-forma o también llamados híbridos son personas que tienen habilidades especiales, una de ellas – La cual es la más conocida– es la de poder transformase en animales. Existen diversos tipos de híbridos, aunque los más conocidos son los lobos, leones, tigres y pumas; ya que son los más territoriales. Con el tiempo la existencia de los cambia-formas se ha ido subestimando e incluso las personas "normales" o apodadas cripplin creen que solo son leyendas urbanas e incluso historias sin fundamentos._

Raiden parpadeó incrédula. Esa era la cosa más tonta que había escuchado en su vida, y es que su mejor amiga siempre venía con cosas nuevas sobre dichas criaturas ficticias. La pelinegra había llegado a pensar que su amiga estaba totalmente loca y un poco obsesionada con ese tema.

Raiden suspiró por quinta vez en el día y miro como su amiga hablaba hasta los codos de esas criaturas.

.— Yui, ya te he dicho que no creo en esas cosas —. Repitió por décima vez en el día. Y es que ella no entendía porque Yui se obsesionaba con saber su opinión sobre los dichosos híbridos.

Yui la miro un poco ofendida, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de alegría.

.— No son tonterías Rai-chan, pero bueno ¿Qué piensas de los zorros? —. Pregunto extrañamente ansiosa. Raiden encarnó una ceja curiosa.

.— Son lindos, no me desagradan —. Explicó son simpleza. Yui, a su lado suspiró aliviada para luego regalarle una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Raiden no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga tenía serios problemas mentales.

.— ¿Sabes? Yo amo a los zorros. Son mi animal preferido —. Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Raiden le dedicó una débil sonrisa al ver la efusividad con la cual dijo aquello.— ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Rai-chan?

.— ¿Mi animal preferido? —. Yui asintió mientras que Raiden pensaba un poco.— Me gustan los leones, aunque prefiero a los tigres blancos.

Yui abrió un poco sus ojos antes de exclamar.— ¡¿Tigres blancos?! ¡Pero si están extintos!

.— Lo sé —. Respondió simple mientras rodaba los ojos.— Creo que eran animales muy bellos. No debieron haberse extinto.

Yui asintió de acuerdo con su pensamiento.— Lo sé. De verdad no debieron haberse extinto —. Opino con tristeza.

Raiden suspiró y se levanto de la mesa donde estaban, se colocó su bufanda blanca con las puntas rojas y miro a Yui indicándole que era hora de irse. La chica se paró rápidamente y se puso su cálido abrigo negro. Juntas salieron del local donde estaban exponiéndose al frío que provocaba el invierno en la ciudad de Kyoto.

Los pequeños copos de nieve caían con suavidad en sus cabellos sueltos. Raiden no pudo evitar mirar como dichos copos se camuflan en el cabello castaño de su amiga. Había veces como esa en que su melena se veía rubia en vez de castaña, pero eso se debía a los ligeros mechones rojizos que su amiga tenía en su cabello. En cambio en ella los copos lograban un contraste en su melena azabache con mechones rojizos. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, casi rozando lo pálido mientras que la de Yui era ligeramente bronceada. En lo único que se parecían un poco era en los ojos, aunque aún así tenían sus diferencias. Los ojos de Yui eran verdes esmeraldas y los de ella eran de un turquesa profundo, habían veces que sus ojos se veían azules y otras tantas que se veían verdes. Raiden fuera seguido en sus profundos pensamientos si no fuera por los comentarios de su amiga.

.— ¿Sabes? Los híbridos viven en manadas, así que se dividen en supremacías los que pertenecen al más bajo son llamados **omegas** , al parecer su personalidad es un poco sumisa y llevan a cabo las tareas más sencillas en una manada. Una de ella sería cuidar a los cachorros de sus machos y en escasos casos hembras. —. Raiden levantó una ceja curiosa, aunque no pudo evitar suspirar al ver que su amiga volvía con el tema.— Luego vendrían los **Betas** , que serían algo así como el intermedio en algún lugar. No son ni muy dominantes ni muy sumisos. Por último pero no menos importante están los **Alfas** , ellos serían los machos pechos peludos en una relación —. Dijo con voz graciosa causando la risa de Raiden.— Son los que dirigen a su manada y deciden casi todo respecto a ella.

Raiden se mantuvo pensativa antes de comentar algo.

.— Es un poco interesante, aunque no me gusta el concepto que le dan a los omegas. No me gusta que desprecien a alguien por nacer un poco más débil que los demás —. Yui la miró con una sonrisa.

.— Eres alguien muy amable Rai-chan

Raiden miro el cielo.— Supongo.

Caminaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que llegaron al departamento que compartían. Ingresaron al lugar en silencio y con una mirada se asignaron que iba a hacer cada una. Raiden camino hacia la cocina mientras se quitaba su preciada bufanda y la tiraba en algún lugar de la sala. En cambio Yui se dirigió a su habitación a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Raiden llegó a la cocina y saco todos los ingredientes que iba a utilizar para preparar la cena. No es que tuvieran mucha hambre así que haría algo ligero para ir a dormir, ya que en la cafetería donde estaban solo comieron algo dulce para calmar el repentino antojo que le llegó a Raiden. Corto algunas papas y las puso a freír, empezó a cortar pequeños trozos de pan los cuales relleno con un poco de jamón, queso, vegetales y diversas salsas. Los calentó y sirvió en un plato. Cuando las papas estuvieron listas las colocó en un plato, le agrego sal y hecho un poco de salsa de tomate en un lado, de manera que la persona que comiera pudiera hurtar en la papa la salsa que quisiera.

Colocó todo en la mesa y llamó con un grito a Yui.

.— ¡Ya voy! ¡Me estoy poniendo la camisa! —. Grito, pero a los pocos segundos ella aprecio con el cabello húmedo por la ducha y se sentó en la mesa. Raiden la imito.

.— ¡Gracias por la comida! —. Exclamo con una sonrisa.

.— Gracias por la comida —. Siguió Raiden para posteriormente empezar a comer su cena.

.— Rai-chan mañana no llegare temprano a casa, así que no me esperes y cena tú sola. Tengo una sesión de fotos y no sé cuándo dure en realidad —. Le informo Yui mientras llevaba los platos al fregador y se disponía a lavarlos.

.— Entiendo. Que te vaya bien entonces. Buenas noches Yui —. Le dijo mientras caminaba con pasos lentos a su cuarto.

Antes de entrar a el Yui le grito.— ¡Me aseguraré de traerte alguna foto para que te inspires!

Raiden negó con la cabeza y se encaminó a su baño. Se dio una ducha, y luego se acostó a dormir. Estaba agotada, llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, y es que el libro que había estado escribiendo y que por fin entregó a su editor no la dejaba dormir en paz. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos una idea nueva se presentaba y tenía que ir a escribirla o se le olvidaría. Así que decidió que terminaría todo el libro antes de darse una merecida siesta.

Raiden cerró sus ojos lentamente hasta quedar totalmente dormida.

•

•

•

Para cuando Raiden abrió sus ojos era de día. Ella se preguntó qué hora sería y por qué no se despertó con el alboroto que seguramente Yui había hecho antes de irse a su trabajo. Suspiró con cansancio y con pasos pesados y llenos de flojera se dirigió al baño.

Cuando la azabache salió estaba totalmente repuesta. Había desayunado algo ligero antes de salir de casa así que no sentía muchas ganas de comer. Hacia algo de frío esa mañana así que Raiden se aseguró de llevar su bufanda preferida.

Deambuló un poco por las calles, mucha gente la reconocía e iba a pedirle un autógrafo — unas más tímidas que otras— no es que Raiden le molestara pero aveces desearía poder pasear en paz y dejar volar su imaginación a lugares increíbles para luego escribir sobre ellos.

Siguió caminando un poco sin rumbo alguno hasta que se hicieron las tres de la tarde. Ella con un poco de hambre entro a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida y pidió una hamburguesa extra grande con un batido de chocolate. Luego de pagar se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban junto a las ventanas y comió en silencio.

El sonido de la campanilla del lugar le aviso que habían llegado nuevos clientes, pero ella no le tomo mucha atención y siguió viendo por la ventana pensando en que podría escribir ahora.

Sintió una extraña presencia a su lado. Era un poco amenazante así que giró rápidamente su rostro para enfrentar aquella amenaza. Sus ojos turquesas se encontraron con unos dorados que la veían interesados Cargaba una bandeja llena de hamburguesas. Raiden le mando una mirada inquisitiva logrando así que el muchacho rubio evitará su mirada. La presencia amenazante desapareció y Raiden pudo suspirar aliviada.

.— ¿Se le ofrece algo? —. Pregunto con voz suave, ganándose la atención del chico rubio otra vez.

.— Me preguntaba si podía sentarme en la mesa, las demás están llenas y veo que está tiene unos cuantos asientos libres —. Raiden dio una rápida mirada por el local antes de afirmarle al chico que podía hacerlo. El se sentó al frente de ella y comenzó a comer.— Te me haces extrañamente familiar, me pregunto por qué.

.— Soy Akai Raiden, escritora —. Dijo suavemente Raiden mientras ponía una de sus manos en su mejilla y veía al chico rubio que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.— ¿En serio? Tengo un amigo que es fan de tus novelas ¿Me darías tu autógrafo? —. Expresó extrañamente animado con un tono de voz algo infantil. Raiden sonrió un poco.— Seguro lo hace feliz —. Agregó susurrando un poco.

.— Claro, no tengo problema —. Dijo ella mientras sacaba un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz azul de su mochila.— ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

.— Kuroko Tetsuya —. Dijo el rubio al ver la como la chica asentía y comenzaba a escribir algo en el pequeño cuaderno.

.— Listo —. Susurro feliz mientras le daba la pequeña hoja doblada a él rubio frente a ella.

El rubio asintió y tomó la pequeña hoja que tenía impresos pequeños leones en ella. Estaba doblada así que no quiso ser entrometido y leer lo que ella había escrito para su amigo peliceleste. Raiden vio su reloj y se levanto de la mesa.

.— Ha sido un placer conocerlo, pero me tengo que retirar. Mándele mis saludos a Kuroko-kun —. Raiden sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar. El rubio se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y le hablo a la azabache.

.— El pacer fue mío, por cierto me llamo Kise Ryouta —. Raiden lo vio un momento y le dedico una sonrisa.

.— Adiós Kise-san

Kise quedó un poco aturdido cuando la pelinegra se fue. Esa chica tenía una presencia bastante fuerte, era un poco extraño. Así que pensó que debía avisarle a Akashi.

Con ese pensamiento se comió todas sus hamburguesas y salió corriendo del lugar. Definitivamente tenía que hablar eso con Akashi.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Está es la primera vez que subo algo a Fanfiction; estoy medio investigando como se utiliza. Quise que esta fuera la primera historia que subiera aquí. Espero nos llevemos bien.**

 **Así que, aquí tienen una nueva historia de Kuroko no Basuke. Aunque aún no me decido quién será la pareja de Raiden (pueden ser todos menos Aomine xD) pero bueno, supongo que ya veré.**

 **Está es la primera vez que subo algo a Fanfiction; estoy medio investigando como se utiliza. Quise que esta fuera la primera historia que subiera aquí**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Con amor**

 **AliceRosaAzul**


	2. Chapter 2

Para cuando Raiden llegó a su casa era muy tarde. La chica se distrajo un rato en la biblioteca antes de salir a una tienda a comprar muchos dulces. Cuando llegó a la casa no se extrañó de no ver a su amiga castaña ahí, después de todo ella le había avisado que llegaría tarde ese día por su sesión de fotos. Era una fotógrafa profesional y amaba su trabajo, además Raiden nunca se quejaba ya que siempre le traía diversas fotos que ella toma para que se inspirara al escribir alguno de sus libros.

Raiden llevo toda la bolsa de dulces a su habitación y la dejo aún lado de su computadora. La chica fue a darse un baño y cuando regresó encendió su laptop y abrió un nuevo archivo para escribir su nuevo libro. De vez en cuando comía algún dulce o papas, cuando se dio cuenta eran las cuatro de la madrugada y su amiga aún no había llegado. Suspiró un poco preocupada y guardo las trescientas páginas que había escrito para luego apagar su amada laptop y tomar su celular con el ceño fruncido; marco rápidamente el número de Yui esperando que contestara. No lo hizo. Raiden imagino que estaría en haciendo algo importante para haberla ignorado de aquella forma. Se encogió de hombros y se fue a dormir.

.— Estúpida Yui, ya verá ella el regaño que le daré por hacerme preocupar —. Gruño antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida.

•

•

•

Raiden no pudo dormir mucho, cuando marcaron las ocho de la mañana ella abrió los ojos y se levanto de mal humor, después de asearse salió de su habitación y entro en la de Yui. Para su desagrado la chica no estaba ahí. Así que soltó un bufido de exasperación y comenzó a marcarle con ansiedad.

Pasaban las horas y Raiden cada vez se preocupaba más. Yui no contestaba sus llamadas y ni hablar de sus mensajes. La pelinegra comió algo rápido y salió casi corriendo a la calle en busca de su amiga.

Desde luego había veces en las que su amiga no volvía a casa, pero siempre le avisaba por algún mensaje que no iba a llegar o incluso la llamaba y le informaba de la situación para que ella no se comiera el coco debido a la preocupación. Había veces en que no le decía nada porque se olvidaba pero siempre llegaba a las once de la mañana exhausta pero con un rostro alegre y le contaba con lujos de detalles todo lo que había hecho, claro después de escuchar la reprimenda que le daba Raiden por no avisarle.

Y el hecho de que sean las siete de la noche y ella no le haya dicho nada le preocupaba, le preocupaba mucho. Recorrió casi todas las calles que su amiga solía frecuentar e incluso lo hizo con los locales, pero nada. No había rastro de ella.

Raiden contuvo un gruñido enojado antes de sentarse en un banco que daba a un pequeño parque rodeado de árboles. Según las personas que vivían ahí esos árboles daban al gran bosque que en su momento fue el territorio de los híbridos y al cual ellos no entraban por respeto o simplemente por miedo a que los dichosos cambia forma no se hayan extinguido y se encuentren con alguno súper territorial que los matase. Raiden rodó los ojos. Ella seguía pensando que eran puras patrañas.

Raiden se pasó las manos por la cara cansada. Había buscado por todos lados y no la había encontrado. Incluso había llamado a su trabajo pero solo le dijeron que ella se había ido alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Eso solo la preocupo más, y es que era media noche y ella sin noticias de la inconsciente de su amiga.

Un ruido llamo su atención, provenía del bosque. Raiden trataba de ignorar esos ruidos y es que era como si alguien o algún animal se estuviera peleando. Al final termino hiendo con pasos rápidos al bosque, algo le decía que tenía que ir ahí.

Raiden algo cautelosa camino evitando hacer mucho ruido para así poder distinguir y caminar hacia los ruidos que había escuchado desde un principio. A medida que avanzaba los ruidos se hacían más claros. Estaba realmente confirmado para ella que era dos animales peleándose. Raiden apuro el paso y llego a un pequeño Prado lleno de flores; en el medio del mismo se encontraban dos animales. Un lobo negro que se erguía amenazante contra el pequeño zorro de reflejos rubios. Incluso Raiden podía notar como el pequeño zorro estaba bastante lastimado, tenía muchas heridas de las cuales de algunas brotaba mucha sangre. Raiden se preocupó mucho por el pequeño zorro que a pesar de estar herido se mostraba en una pose defensiva contra su agresor.

 _Algunos de los híbridos que se muestran más agresivos cuando entras a su territorio son los lobos, aunque claro aún hay más; como los leones, tigres, pumas entro otros, dicen que cuando lo hacen y es un cambia forma solitario se vuelven más agresivos y sanguinarios. No descansarán hasta matar al intruso. ¿No te parece muy interesante?_

La voz risueña de Yui llegó a los oídos de Raiden. Era prácticamente imposible que los animales que tuviera al frente fueran los híbridos esos, pero aun así estaba realmente preocupada. Así que cuando vio que el lobo se abalanzaba contra el pequeño zorro grito con voz demandante.

.— ¡Detente ahora mismo lobo idiota! —. Grito frunciendo el ceño.

La atención de los dos animales estaba en ella. El pequeño zorro se puso alerta y corrió hacia ella tratando de, seguramente protegerla. A Raiden le pareció algo tierno y gracioso de su parte que intentará protegerla aunque estuviera tan herido. El lobo negro bajo sus orejas como si fuera sido regañado y gruño en advertencia; Camino hacia Raiden con pasos amenazantes mientras ella se arrodillaba al lado del pequeño zorro e inspeccionaba sus heridas. El zorro se puso alerta al ver la cercanía del lobo con la chica, pero Raiden seguía inmersas revisando al zorro. El lobo negro estaba dispuesto a atacar a Raiden pero ella al ver la gravedad de las heridas le envió una furiosa mirada al lobo haciendo que este detuviera todo plan de ataque y bajara sus orejas y cola en una actitud sumisa.

Raiden con preocupación levanto al pequeño zorro en sus brazos y se dio cuenta que no era un él sino ella y sonrió por la valentía de la pequeña zorrita. Dirigió su mirada fría y enfada al lobo negro que se encontraba viendo fijamente sus acciones pero cuando notó su pesada mirada bajo su cabeza. La chica cargo a la zorra que llamaría Kisa por sus llamativos mechones rubios y se fue del bosque. Dejando a un desconcertado lobo a su paso, la zorra dirigió sus ojos al lobo y en su mirada se podía descifrar la burla que había en ellos, provocando que el lobo gruñera con enfado.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! ~**

 **Yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **No soy muy buenas diciendo cosas referente a el así que...**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 **Con amor;**

 **AliceRosaAzul**


	3. Chapter 3

Raiden caminaba con Kisa por las calles vacías. Había decidido no llevarla al veterinario por la hora que era y porque seguramente le harían muchas preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a contestar.

La pequeña Kisa la veía mientras se acurrucaba aún más en los brazos de Raiden. Cuando llegaron al departamento Raiden dejó a Kisa en el sofá mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Eran las dos de la madrugada pero a ella no le importaba hacer ruido por buscar el botiquín.

Cuando por fin dio con el botiquín corrió al sofá y empezó a tratar las heridas de Kisa que chillaba por el dolor que le causaba.

.— Shhh... Tranquila, no podré curarte si no te quedas quieta. —.

Kisa pareció entenderla y sorprendente-mente hizo lo que ella dijo aunque claro, algunas veces no podía evitar gruñir por el dolor. Raiden termino de vendar las heridas de la pequeña y sonrió satisfecha.

.— ¿Tienes hambre? —. Pregunto, aunque sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta. Los ojos de Kisa parecieron brillar ante la mención de la comida ella había intentado cazar algo pero llegó ese lobo idiota y había arruinado todo.

Raiden fue a la cocina, ella realmente no estaba segura de que comían los zorros así que hecho un poco de leche en una bandeja y un trozo de carne cruda en otro. Se encogió de hombros y le llevó la comida a Kisa. Al ver lo que sería su cena Kisa con un ágil movimiento termino en el suelo. Corrió hacia los pies de Raiden y espero que le diera de comer, cuando lo tuvo al alcance empezó a devorar todo. No dejo nada en los dos platos que Raiden le había dado. Ella sonrió y llevo los platos al fregador.

.— ¿Qué te parece si dormimos? —. Dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo. Kisa la veía con mucha atención.— Parece ser que mañana seguiré con la búsqueda de la idiota de Yui, pero ya verá no se salvara de la reprimenda que le daré.

A Kisa se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar el tono amenazador que tenía Raiden.

.— En fin, sígueme. —.

Kisa la siguió con torpeza. Tenía una pata lastimada que no le permitía moverse como quería. Cuando llegaron a el cuarto de Raiden, ella sujeto a la pequeña Kisa y la dejo en su cama mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Estaba muy cansada para darse una ducha. Cuando se acostó se aseguró de no aplastar a Kisa y la tapo con una manta, estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Raiden sonrió para luego suspirar y cerrar los ojos quedando dormida al instante.

Kisa la miro un rato antes de lamer su mejilla y acurrucarse junto a ella.

•

•

•

Raiden despertó a la mañana siguiente gracias a un par de caricias en su mejilla con algo suave y esponjoso. Le causaba cosquillas así que soltó una suave risa antes de abrir los ojos. Se encontró con la mirada verde de Kisa; era un poco extraño, no había notado que sus ojos eran de ese color. Raiden sonrió y acaricio una de las orejas de Kisa en un acto maternal. Kisa soltó un sonido de satisfacción antes de ver cómo Raiden se levantaba e iba al baño.

Kisa bajo sus orejitas y empezó a mover su cola esperando que Raiden saliera del baño. Ella esperaba ansiosamente que Raiden le diera de comer, así que cuando salió y le indicó que saliera fuera de la habitación no dudó en hacer e ir corriendo con un poco de dificultad a la cocina, donde se sentó pacientemente a que llegara Raiden.

Raiden hizo un pequeño desayuno para las dos. A Kisa le dio otro pedazo de carné crudo con un poco de agua mientras que ella se hacía un sencillo desayuno japonés.

Cuando ambas terminaron de desayunar y Raiden lavó los platos, la pelinegra se dispuso a llamar de nuevo a su desaparecida amiga. Kisa la veía atentamente desde el sofá. Raiden gruñó frustrada mientras se recostaba contra la mesa. Después de unos cuantos minutos en la misma posición Raiden levantó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro enfadada.

.— Tendré que esperar a que se digne a venir a casa. Es una irresponsable, ¿cómo no pudo avisarme que se tomaría tanto tiempo en su trabajo y no vendría a casa? Es una idiota de primera.

Raiden exclamó exasperada mientras Kisa la veía con algo de temor. Y es que su aura se mostraba hostil, casi amenazante. Para Kisa, que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de Aura la de Raiden le pareció mucho más intimidante, así que se escondió bajo uno de los cojines que tenía el sofá.

Raiden suspiró tratando de calmarse y fue hacia su habitación. Una vez allí encendió su laptop y decidió transformar toda esa ira en palabras, así que pasó casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde escribiendo. Para su sorpresa termino de escribir todo el libro y se dio cuenta que podía hacer una continuación. Raiden estaba feliz y un poco desconcertada, era la primera vez que terminaba uno de sus proyectos en dos días. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que todavía podía llevarle el archivo a su editor para que le diera el visto bueno, así que con las energías renovadas fue a arreglarse para salir.

Cuando tuvo todo en mano, recordó que tenía a Kisa a su cuidado. Raiden no la quería dejar sola así que con pasos lentos fue y la cargó en sus brazos. Kisa estaba un poco adormilada así que lo único que hizo un acurrucarse en los brazos de Raiden y volver a dormir. Raiden sonrió con ternura antes de salir de su apartamento.

•

•

•

Raiden camino algunas cuadras antes de llegar a la editorial. Muchas personas la veían extrañadas por llevar a un zorro en brazos, pero Raiden las ignoraba; sin embargo parecía que Kisa estaba tensa. En todo el camino a la editorial no dejo de ver a los lados alerta, como si temiera que algo las atacase de un momento a otro. Eso a Raiden le extraño.

Cuando llegaron a la editorial Raiden fue directamente con su editor. Le enseño el libro y después de acordar algunas cosas se marchó de ahí.

Para cuando Raiden y Kisa salieron de la editorial ya estaba todo oscuro. Raiden apretó un poco a Kisa en su pecho ya que la pequeña estaba muy tensa. Sus orejas y cola estaban regidas, como si esperara algo.

Raiden camino rápidamente por las calles que estaban extrañamente solitarias. Algunas veces giraba en alguna esquina, había algo en el ambiente que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Era extraño; no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo que algo muy dentro de sí le indicaba que había peligro.

Raiden se detuvo un momento al creer escuchar algo, así que guardo silencio para agudizar sus oídos. Raiden escuchó pasos y luego voces. Estas se escuchaban furiosas, para ella fue una mala señal e impulsada por la adrenalina salió corriendo.

Raiden creyó haber escuchado algo, pero era prácticamente imposible así que sigo corriendo mientras escuchaba los pasos perseguirla con furia.

Kisa que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en sus brazos salto y con ágiles movimientos empezó a correr por las calles.

.— ¿Qué? ¡Kisa, espera! —. Raiden oyó los pasos más cerca de ella así que no le quedó de otra que seguir a Kisa.

Raiden corrió tras Kisa que la guiaba por diversos callejones y la obligaba a dar giros en algunas calles. Ella aún podía oír a quien sea que la estuviera siguiendo y no pudo evitar gruñir desesperada. Se estaba cansando y ella sabía que no podía seguir así.

Pronto las calles comenzaron a parecerle familiares. Raiden estaba segura de haber pasado por allí en algún momento, para cuando ella vio el parque que daba al bosque de los híbridos ella se detuvo. Raiden estaba dudando si entrar o no a ese bosque. Kisa se giró y la vio fijamente algo en su mirada le indicaba que debía hacerlo.

Raiden giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta que sus perseguidores estaban casi llegando a su posición. Ella pudo identificar a dos hombres. Eran más grades que ella y podían someterla si quisieran.

.— Solo espero que no sea una mala decisión —. Susurró mientras corría hacia el bosque junto a Kisa.

Una vez adentro corrió sin importarle todo el ruido que hiciera. Sus perseguidores también habían entrado y eso la mantenía preocupada. Kisa corría delante de ella intentando encontrar algo, pero Raiden no estaba segura del qué.

Raiden se detuvo frente a una cascada a tomar un poco de aliento. Kisa se alejó solo unos cuantos pasos de ella olfateando el aire.

Cuando recuperó la respiración a Raiden le dieron escalofríos. Duró unos segundos inmóvil antes de voltearse en alerta. Kisa levantó sus orejas en amenaza antes de salir corriendo hacia Raiden.

Había un hombre que llegaba corriendo dispuesto a capturar o incluso herir a Raiden, pero Kisa no lo dejaría; así que corrió y salto hacia el hombre mordiendo la mano que iba a tocar a Raiden.

El hombre pego un chillido.

Raiden retrocedió alarmada. Hasta que chocó con algo suave. Raiden se giró tan rápido que callo al suelo.

.— ¡Te atrape! ¡Por fin serás mía **_Tairyuu_**! —. Grito el hombre frente a Raiden.

Raiden se cubrió las orejas mientras gritaba.

Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera tocarla un enorme lobo de extraño color mostaza tirando a dorado le mordió el cuello; Provocando su muerte instantánea. Raiden se quedó inmóvil y un poco estupefacta ante el animal.

El lobo la miro unos segundos directamente a los ojos antes de salir corriendo a ayudar a Kisa con el otro hombre que estaba distrayendo.

Raiden vio como el lobo mataba al otro hombre antes de caer inconsciente debido a las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Lo último que distinguieron sus ojos antes de cerrarse fue a Kisa corriendo en su dirección.

* * *

 **Me he decidido a subir los dos capítulos que tenía escrito.**

 **¿Quién sera el lobo que salvo a Raiden?**

 **¿Por qué estos no le hacen nada a la pobre y confundida chica?**


End file.
